


First Birthday Surprise

by celticheart72



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, total birthday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: For @vivvoorhees on Tumblr who requested a fluffy Yondu fic where the OC is a mutant from Earth. I had this idea about a first birthday party and this is what came of it, it’s a little angsty too but in a good way.This fic assumes an AU where Yondu survives the battle with Ego.I do not own any of GOTG only my own original characters and ideas.





	First Birthday Surprise

“Yondu is going to kill us for this. You know that right Peter?” You looked around the Quadrant’s mess hall at all the decorations.

“Yeah, well, he’s been threatening to eat me for over twenty years now. I’m used to his death threats.” Peter smirked at you as he handed Kraglin a blue streamer.

“He weren’t serious then Peter.” Kraglin chuckled as he taped the streamer up to the ceiling then climbed down from the table.

“What is all this for anyway?” Rocket asked as he walked in with a box that you instantly worried was full of bombs.

The box floated to your hands and you looked inside at what actually appeared to be more decorations. Breathing a sigh of relief you handed the box back to Rocket who was looking up at you in annoyance. “Sorry, I thought they were bombs.”

Rocket stared at you opened mouthed. “Do you really think I’d bring a box full of bombs to a party?” The raccoon groused.

Everyone in the room looked up from what they were doing and almost simultaneously said, “Yes!”

He shook his head and stalked off to where Gamora and Mantis were putting up a Happy Birthday sign. “How do you even know it’s Yondu’s birthday? What’s a birthday anyway?”

You and Peter looked at each other. Neither of you knew when Yondu’s birthday actually was. You knew he was probably around sixty, which for a Centaurian was still young, but you doubted he could even pinpoint the exact year he was born at this point. He never saw the point in celebrating himself but he grudgingly indulged you, in the privacy of your room only, through the years when something you felt was significant came up. Now that his exile had been lifted and you had a new crew, all loyal to Yondu, he was learning to be more open about his feelings in general and appreciate his family.

It had been a year since he almost died in deep vac. Kraglin’s quick reflexes in getting the Quadrant to him and Peter and your healing mutation had allowed you to save him. Peter had the idea to treat the one-year anniversary of the day he was saved as his new birthday. You were pretty sure Yondu would most definitely threaten to eat Peter again.

The crew had already had their evening meal and Yondu was in control checking navs and details for the next job you were headed to. If he were to walk in you had an illusion set to make the mess hall look empty until you were ready for him. It was just you, Kraglin, and the Guardians who would be at Yondu’s birthday party. Peter had wanted to keep it to family only this time, which you appreciated since you had a special birthday present planned for him along with Peter and Kraglin.

Finally everything was ready and you let your illusion go while Peter went to get Yondu. When the two of them walked in the lights were dimmed, which didn’t really matter for a Centaurian who could see in the dark he’d later remind you, and you all yelled ‘Surprise’.

Yondu put his hands on his hips and looked around at all of you with narrowed ruby eyes. Uh oh, you thought to yourself, here it comes.

“Wha’s all this?”

“Well Dad, I thought…” Peter started but when Yondu turned to look at him Peter choked up and cleared his throat before continuing. “It’s been a year since…” His eyes looked to you and Kraglin, who looked a little uncomfortable, then back at Yondu. “…Ego… and I thought we should celebrate it. You know like a re-birthday.”

A myriad of emotion actually crossed Yondu’s face and he put a hand to Peter’s shoulder while he looked around. Your normally grumpy boyfriend actually looked surprised and overwhelmed.

When his eyes landed on yours you smiled and walked over to grab his hand. “Come on Yondu. We have presents. And we all know you like people giving you stuff.”

He chuckled at that comment, said in jest, it was really meant to save him from the discomfort he was feeling at the sudden rush of emotion. You led him to a round table which you all sat around. Before anyone could say anything else Groot jumped up from his place in the middle of the table top and ran over to Yondu with a piece of paper in his little wooden hand.

“I am Groot.” The little flora colossus said and waved the paper in front of Yondu who looked to Rocket for translation.

“He said he drew that for you.” Rocket said.

Yondu took it from Groot and saw it was a picture of all of them with the words Guardians of the Galaxy scribbled across the top in the little trees scrawl. He smiled and patted Groot on top of his head. “Thanks Twig.”

Rocket hopped up on the table and walked over to Yondu with something in his hand. What he handed over was a sphere, much like the ones they used for the Power stone, and Yondu raised an eyebrow at Rocket who shrugged. “It’s a bomb.”

“Rocket!!!” You yelped.

The raccoon was snickering. “You are so sensitive. It’s not a bomb.” Rocket actually stared at the ball in Yondu’s hand for a few moments before he looked up at you both. “It’s actually a space suit equipped with flight capabilities.”

You slipped a hand to Yondu’s knee under the table while he nodded at the ball then looked up to Rocket.

“Thanks Rat.”

“Yeah. You’re welcome, ya blue idiot.” Rocket turned around and jumped back into his chair.

Drax gave him a wicked looking knife he could put in a sheath on his boot. Mantis gave him a small pink bunny to go with all of his console knick knacks. Gamora gave Yondu a small tome that turned out to be a book of Centaurian folklore.

Yondu was grinning ear to ear, he was clearly enjoying himself, and that lifted your heart and made you smile.

Peter was bouncing in his seat, clearly eager to get to your part of Yondu’s presents.

When Yondu turned toward him he leaned back to look Peter over. “Ya alright there son? Ya got that crotch rot thing again?”

Gamora raised an eyebrow at Peter who dropped his head into his hands and groaned in exasperation. “No Dad! Geesh, it was one time and I was eighteen!”

Kraglin snickered.

You opted to save poor Peter from any further embarrassment and turned to Yondu as you took his hands in yours. “Peter, Kraglin, and I have something special. You know I can create illusions,” He gave you a curious look and waited for you to continue. “Well my mutation also allows me to take a person’s memory and create an image of it. So the three of us wanted to give you our fondest memories of you.”

He sat up then and looked at each of you in turn, his expression unreadable. With a smile you reached a hand out and grasped his hand, then laid your other hand palm up next to you. Kraglin sat down and laid his hand on top of yours and you looked to the middle of the table. A three-dimensional image suddenly popped up of a younger Yondu, with his smaller implant, reaching his arm out to someone they could only assume was Kraglin since this was his memory. They were all startled when they could hear his words as well. “Son, I know I ain’t been the best at tellin’ ya that ya do a good job but the truth is...” They heard Yondu sigh in the image and little Groot walked over and tried to pat the Yondu images arm. “…The truth is Kraglin I’d be lost without ya. I’m…I’m proud a’ya son, and it’s time I had a First Mate. Job’s yers if ya want it.” There was silence before a much younger Kraglin responded. “Are ya sure Cap’n? I mean yeah, course I want it. But yer sure ya want me as yer First Mate?” The Yondu image actually smiled and jostled like he was patting Kraglin’s shoulder. “I’m sure son.”

The image blinked away as Kraglin removed his hand from yours and Yondu looked across the table at his First Mate. “One ah the best decisions I ever made.”

Kraglin blushed blue but smiled as he stood and moved back to where he’d been sitting so Peter could sit next to you. He looked over at Yondu before taking a deep breath and putting his hand on yours. A new image popped up. This one some of you were familiar with. It was Yondu floating to the surface of Ego holding onto his Yaka Arrow and you could hear Peter chuckling. “You look like Mary Poppins.” “Is he cool?” There was a pause before they heard Peter again, and the awe in his voice was evident. “Yeah, he’s cool.” Yondu smiled wide and looked around the surface at the others. “I’m Mary Poppins y’all.”

That image blinked away when Peter removed his hand from yours to swipe at his eyes. “I’m not crying.”

“S’okay son. Neither am I.”

You turned your head to see Yondu did in fact have tears in his eyes. He had realized, like you did, that it was that moment where it dawned on Peter that Yondu had been his Dad all along.

Yondu looked at you and you knew he was waiting for your image. Originally it had been your plan to show him the image of the first time he told you he loved you, but that could wait until later in private. After seeing his reaction to everyone wanting to celebrate this day with him and then his reaction to Kraglin and Peter’s memories you realized this day was what meant the most to you.

With a smile you leaned in to give him a brief kiss and placed a hand on his cheek. “Yondu Udonta, this right here is my current favorite moment with you. I love you and I love this family we’ve made from a rag tag bunch of space pirates and once criminals.”

“Hey, we’re Galaxy savers now…” Rocket offered from across the table.

“Yes Rocket, I know.” You leaned into Yondu who put an arm around you and kissed your temple.

“We have cake!” Peter went into the kitchen while he spoke then came back out with what looked like a blue volcano. “Groot helped make it. I think it has gummy bears inside of it.”

You and Kraglin declined any but you helped Peter dish out the very odd-looking birthday cake to everyone else. The only ones who really seemed to enjoy it were Yondu and Groot, not surprising really, but everyone else at least took a bite and told Groot what a wonderful job he did.

At one-point Yondu leaned into you and whispered in your ear. “Thank ya Darlin’.”

You turned to meet his eyes and you could see just how much this party and celebration of his second chance at life meant to him. Tilting your head back you smiled into his ear. “You’re welcome my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
